1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film adhesive, a dicing tape with a film adhesive, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of a semiconductor device, a method of bonding a semiconductor element to a metal lead frame or the like (a so-called die bonding method) has been developed from a conventional method of using gold-silicon eutectic soldering to a method of using solder or a resin paste. At the present time, a method of using an electrically conductive resin paste is used.
However, there have been problems in the method of using a resin paste such as a decrease of the electrical conductivity due to voids, nonuniformity of the thickness of the resin paste, and contamination of a pad due to protrusion of the resin paste. A film adhesive may be used in place of the resin paste in order to solve these problems.
For example, an adhesive film is proposed in Patent Document 1 in which a specific polyimide resin can be blended to perform a thermal treatment during die bonding at low temperatures. An adhesive film is also proposed in Patent Document 2 in which an acrylic acid copolymer having a glass transition temperature of −10° C. to 50° C. or the like is blended to give flexibility so that the adhesive film has good workability.